A software application executing in a virtual operating environment, such as an operating system of a computing device, typically employs graphical user interfaces for presenting information and receiving user input. User interface elements, such as text, buttons, menus, windows, icons, titles, backgrounds, sliders, and so on, can be rendered with various colors, styles, and various animation and sound effects.
The developers of a software application can provide software instructions in the application program for a customization environment that allows user customization of some aspects of the user interfaces in the application environment. When the software application is executed in an operating environment, a user can invoke the application specific customization environment through one or more user interfaces of the executing application program (e.g., by selecting a menu item for customization in the application program interfaces). The user can then specify colors, styles, and various animation and sound effects for the user interfaces of the application through the application specific customization environment. Once the customization is completed, the user interface elements of the software application can be rendered according to the user's specifications.